The Darkest Road
by Nerimas
Summary: Gaea had destroyed almost the entire United States in her rising. Camp Half-Blood was destroyed, forcing the campers to move to a trailer park in New Jersey. Allison is Gaea's daughter, giving her a bit of a bad reputation with the other campers. When a new prophecy amerges, will the campers be able to look past her mother's nature and work with her?


**This is my first story and I honestly think it's crap, but I don't know, maybe by some miracle you'll like it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Should I make more? YAY or NAY me in the 'Reviews' section!)**

 **Allison's POV**

I stared at the rip in my tent, watching a steady stream of water drip onto the already-damp soil. The wind smacked the tent poles around and made an inhuman wailing sound, chilling me to the bone. Rain pat-pat-patted the tent's roof, occasionally hitting a puddle and splashing off through the hole in the worn canvas, splattering the ground, and me, in the process.

The flap in the front of my tent unzipped and something small hit me in the face. I sat up, annoyed that someone had disturbed my peace, if you could call it that. I figured I knew who was annoying me; probably the girl I'd saved a few days ago- Kayla? No, Keira.

Sure enough, a small blonde girl stuck her head into the tent and grinned at me. She was soaked with rain and shivering, but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were bright blue and practically glowing. She crawled in and crouched next to me, smirking. "Rise and shine, camper."

"Shut up," I muttered. I reached over and picked up the thing she'd thrown at me- a damp sock, gross- and tossed it back at her. She ducked; it ricocheted off the tent and hit her in the back. She made a disgusted squeak and glared at me. I sat up and grinned. "Morning. Grumpy, aren't we?"

She slapped my arm playfully. "Stop that. It's raining."

"I noticed."

She crossed her arms. "This isn't funny, Ali. Not remotely funny."

"I'm not laughing," I said lazily, not really in the mood. "I just want to be alone."

"You _always_ want to be alone when it rains," Keira complained. It was true, I always do want to be alone when it rains. I was told it was a personality trait of Gaea's kids, but nobody knew for sure, because I was the only one, as far as anybody knew.

I got to my feet and glanced out of the tent. Everything was soaked. Gross. I closed my eyes and opened them, turning to look at Keira. "Is there a reason you threw a damp sock at me, or did you just want to annoy the living heck out of me?

She smiled sheepishly, then frowned. "Actually, there is a reason. Piper wants to see you for something."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"She didn't say, but she told me to tell you to meet her by the fire pit." Keira winked at me, then left the tent.

I exhaled through my nose. It was _raining,_ for the gods' sake! I hated rain. Always did, ever since I was little. Piper knew that. I supposed that there was a important reason she would tell me to get up, but I _really_ didn't care at that point.

As I knew it would, my curiosity got the best of me. I ripped open the tent flap and stepped into the rain, squinting. The sky rumbled and a flash of lightning in the distance blinded me. I hurried to the fire pit to wait for Piper, willing her to be fast so I could go back to bed.

After five minutes, I was soaked and ready to go back to my tent. I had just started walking away when I saw Piper walk up to the fire pit next to me. "Allison, wait."

I crossed my arms. "Took you long enough."

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I was busy. Anyway, come on."

I raised an eyebrow and called "Where?" just as she started walking away.

She turned back and beckoned me with her hand. "Annabeth wants to see you."

"Fine," I muttered, following her to the tent she shared with Annabeth. "But I'm going back to bed afterward."

Inside, Annabeth was sitting on her makeshift cot, staring at a knife made of some sort of bone. When Piper cleared her throat, she looked up and set the knife down next to her. "Piper," She said. "That was fast."

Piper shrugged, and I looked over at Annabeth. She still looked tired and sad, but not so much as she had a few weeks ago, when Gaea had first risen and destroyed the camp, killing most of the campers there, including Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Her hair was still in a tangled ponytail and her clothes looked like they'd been slept in. But overall, pretty good. I'd learned that as long as her eyes still shone with determination, there was hope.

Annabeth stood up and closed the distance between us by a good few feet. Even though she was like three feet away from me, I still felt nervous. Piper sat on her cot and watched us carefully. I could tell she figured that something was going to happen, even if she didn't know what.

Suddenly Annabeth lunged forward and slammed me into the table by the entrance, two rocks and a wood piece. The wood piece splintered and I grunted as my back hit the floor. She'd pulled a knife from her belt and had it against my neck.

"Your fault," She hissed, and I noticed her eyes were gold, not gray. "It's your fault he's dead." She pressed the knife further into my neck.

I tried to breathe but found that it was kind of hard to breathe when someone was sitting on your chest. Piper rushed over and tried to pry Annabeth off of me.

"Annabeth," She commanded. "Give me the knife." I felt her charmspeak wash over me, but it didn't affect me for some reason. Annabeth's grip on me slackened and her eyes flickered back to gray. She stood up with a confused look on her face and backed away. Piper took the knife away from her and placed it on a rock.

I stood up shakily. It was still hard for me to breathe, but I didn't seem to be hurt too bad.

"You should head to the infirmary, Allison," Piper said, studying my face. "You could be hurt."

I nodded and exited the tent, but I knew I wasn't actually going to go. There were worse injuries than mine in camp. Instead, I headed over to my tent and crashed on my cot, sinking immediately into dreams.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"I don't understand what you mean," Annabeth sighed, looking down at her feet. "I don't remember attacking her."

Piper shrugged. "That's the only way I can explain it. I wasn't exactly at a good viewing spot, now was I?"

Annabeth exhaled through her nose. "There must be some logical explanation."

Piper snorted. "Have you seen our lives? None of this is logical."

Annabeth nodded, then closed her eyes to calm the headache that pounded behind her eyes. "Well, let's just take some time to think and make a plan. I just really wish that we'd get some peace for once."

Piper nodded. "That makes both of us."


End file.
